The invention relates to a gas flowmeter of the kind where the sensor is made by a core or central housing containing the flow-sensors and the electronics for registration of the flow-measurement results, and the core is placed symmetrically with an inlet and an outlet tube in an axially symmetric line.
It is normal today to use gas meters for households that have relative large dimensions. This means that it can be difficult to place the meter in a convenient place for the user, particularly where interior decoration has to be considered. Furthermore, the installation of these meters is very difficult, partly due to the weight and partly due to the tubes for inlet and outlet to the meters. This tubing often demands many bends close to the meter.
A more compact gas meter than the above mentioned is among others known by U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,479. This meter is designed for axial mounting in a tube system, and contains a core with flow sensors for registration of gas flow and electronics for registration of the results. This known meter has the drawback that it is difficult to adjust and repair, since it is necessary to demount the meter from the tube system in which it is placed to do so.
A somewhat similar flowmeter is known from wopaper no. Wo 87/00917. In this meter, the sensors and the electronics are placed on a common film substrate which is encapsulated in two part housing. This means that the electronics are isolated from the sensors.